the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films: T
T * T-Men (1947) * T2 Trainspotting (2017) Ta * Tabi no omosa (1972) * The Table (1973) * Table 19 (2017) * Table No. 21 (2013) * Tabu (2012) * Tabu, a Story of the South Seas (1931) * Tackle Happy (2000) * Tacones lejanos (1991) * Tadpole (2002) * Taegukgi: The Brotherhood of War (2004) * Tag (2015) * Tag der Freiheit: Unsere Wehrmacht (1935) * Taggart (1964) * Tai Chi Master (1993) * Tai-Pan (1986) * Tail Lights Fade (1999) * Tail Sting (2001) * The Tailor of Panama (2001) * The Take: (2004 & 2008) * Take the Lead (2006) * Take Me Home: (1928 & 2011) * Take Me Home Tonight (2011) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1949) * Take the Money and Run (1969) * Take Shelter (2011) * Take This Job and Shove It (1981) * Take This Waltz (2011) * Taken series: ** Taken (2008) ** Taken 2 (2012) ** Taken 3 (2014) * Takers (2010) * Taking Care of Business (1990) * Taking Chances (2009) * Taking Father Home (2005) * Taking Five (2007) * Taking Lives (2004) * Taking Off (1971) * The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) * The Taking of Pelham One Two Three: (1974 & 1998 TV) * The Taking of Power by Louis XIV (1966 TV) * The Taking of Tiger Mountain (2014) * Taking Sides (2002) * Taking Tiger Mountain by Strategy (1970) * Taking Woodstock (2009) * Tales of Cube World (1993) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * The Tale of the Fox (1937) * Tale of the Mummy (1998) * The Tale of the Priest and of His Workman Balda (1933-1936) * Tale of the Rally (2014) * Tale of Tales (1979) * A Tale of Two Cities: (1911 & 1935) * A Tale of Two Kitties (1942) * A Tale of Two Sisters: (1989 & 2003) * The Tale of Zatoichi (1962) * The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) * Tales From the Crypt (1972) * Tales from the Dark 1 (2013) * Tales from the Dark 2 (2013) * Tales From the Darkside: The Movie (1990) * Tales From Earthsea (2006) * Tales from the Gimli Hospital (1988) * The Tales of Hoffmann (1951) * Tales From the Hood (1995) * Tales of Manhattan (1942) * Tales of Mystery (2015) * Tales of Ordinary Madness (1981) * Tales of Terror (1963) * Talk (1994) * Talk to Her (2002) * Talk to Me (2007) * Talk Radio (1988) * The Talk of the Town (1942) * Talkin' Dirty After Dark (1991) * A Talking Picture (2003) * The Tall Blond Man with One Black Shoe (1973) * The Tall Guy (1989) * The Tall Man: (2011 & 2012) * The Tall Men (1955) * Tall in the Saddle (1944) * The Tall T (1957) * Tall Tale (1995) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) * Tamala 2010: A Punk Cat in Space (2002) * Tamara (2005) * Tamara Drewe (2010) * The Taming of the Shrew (1967) * Tammy (2014) * Tammy and the Bachelor (1957) * Tampopo (1985) * Tanga - Deu no New York Times? (1987) * Tangled: (2001 & 2010) * Tango & Cash (1989) * The Tango Lesson (1997) * Tango, no me dejes nunca (1998) * Tanguy (2001) * Tank Girl (1995) * Tanner on Tanner (2004) * The Tao of Steve (2000) * Tap (1989) * Tape (2001) * Tapeheads (1988) * Taps (1981) * Tara (2001) * Tarantula (1955) * Taras Bulba (1962) * Target (2014) * Targets (1968) * Taris, roi de l'eau (1931) * Tarnation (2003) * Tart (2001) * Tartarin de Tarascon (1908) * Tarzan (2013) * Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle (1979) * Tashan (2008) * Task Force (1949) * Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970) * Taste of Cherry (1997) * Taste of China (2015) * A Taste of Honey (1961) * The Taste of Others (2000) * Tatie Danielle (1990) * Taxi (2004) * Taxi series: ** Taxi (1998) ** Taxi 2 (2000) ** Taxi 3 (2003) * Taxi Driver (1976) * A Taxing Woman (1987) * Taylor's Wall (2001) Te * Te doy mis ojos (2003) * Tea with Mussolini (1999) * Tea and Sympathy (1956) * Teacher's Pet: (1930, 1958 & 2004) * Teachers (1984) * Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) * The Teahouse of the August Moon (1956) * Team America: World Police (2004) * Tears of the Black Tiger (2000) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * Ted (2012) * Ted Bundy (2002) * Teen Agent (1991) * Teen Kanya (1961) *''Teen Titans'' movies: ** Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006 TV) ** Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) ** Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Teen Witch (1989) * Teen Wolf (1985) * Teen Wolf Too (1987) * Teenage Cave Man (1958) * Teenage Caveman (2002) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series: ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: (1990 & 2014) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Teenage Zombies (1959) * Teenagers from Outer Space (1959) * Tees Maar Khan (2010) * Teeth (2008) * Teheran 43 (1981) * Tekken: ** Tekken: (1990 & 2009) ** Tekken 2: Kazuya's Revenge (2009) ** Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) * Telefon (1977) * Tell Me Something (1999) * Tell No One (2006) * Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here (1969) * The Tell-Tale Heart (1953) * Telokhranitel (1979) * Temmink: The Ultimate Fight (1998) * The Tempest: (1911, 1979 & 2010) * Tempest: (1928, 1958, 1982 & 2015) * Temporada de patos (2004) * Temporary Family (2014) * Le Temps qui reste (2006) * Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor (2013) * The Temptation of St. Tony (2009) * The Temptations (1998) * Tempting Heart (1999) * The Temptress (1926) * Temptress Moon (1996) * The Ten (2008) * Ten 'til Noon (2007) * Ten Canoes (2006) * The Ten Commandments: (1923 & 1956) * Ten Little Indians (1965) * Ten Minutes Older (2002) * Ten Zan: The Ultimate Mission (1988) * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (2006) * The Tenant (1976) * Tender (2012) * Tender Fictions (1996) * Tender Mercies (1983) * Tender Is the Night (1962) * Tenderness: (2009, 2016 & 2017) * Tenebrae (1982) * Tengoku no honya (2004) * Tennessee's Partner (1955) * Tenshi ni I'm Fine (2016) * Tension (1950) * Tentacles (1977) * Tenure (2009) * Tequila Sunrise (1988) * Tere Pyar Mein (2000) * Term Life (2016) * The Terminal (2004) * Terminal Station (1953) * Terminal Velocity (1994) * Terminator series: ** The Terminator (1984) ** Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) ** Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) ** Terminator Salvation (2009) ** Terminator Genisys (2015) * Terms of Endearment (1983) * La Terra Trema (1957) * Terrace House: Closing Door (2015) * The Terror (1963) * Terror Firmer (1999) * Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) * Terror by Night (1946) * Terror Tract (2000) * Terror Train (1980) * Terrorama! (2001) * The Terrorist (1998) * Terrorists, Killers and Middle-East Wackos (2005) * TerrorVision (1986) * Tesis (1996) * Tess (1979) * Test Pilot (1938) * Testament (1983) * The Testament of Dr. Mabuse (1933) * Testament of Orpheus (1959) * Tetsujin 28: The Movie (2005) * Tetsujin Nijūhachi-gō: Hakuchū no Zangetsu (2007) * Tetsuo series: ** Tetsuo: The Iron Man (1988) ** Tetsuo II: Body Hammer (1992) ** Tetsuo: The Bullet Man (2009) * Tevar (2015) * Tevya (1939) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series: ** The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: (1974 & 2003) ** The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) ** Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) ** The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) ** Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) ** Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) * Texas Killing Fields (2011) * Texas Rangers (2001) * Texasville (1990) Th Tha-Tho * Thank God It's Friday (1978) * Thank You for Smoking (2006) * Thanks for Sharing (2012) * That Darn Cat: (1965 & 1997) * That Hamilton Woman (1941) * That Man from Rio (1964) * That Night in Varennes (1982) * That Obscure Object of Desire (1977) * That Old Feeling (1997) * That Thing You Do! (1996) * That Touch of Mink (1962) * That Uncertain Feeling (1941) * That's Entertainment! series: ** That's Dancing! (1985) ** That's Entertainment! (1974) ** That's Entertainment, Part II (1976) ** That's Entertainment! III (1994) * That's My Boy: (1932, 1951 & 2012) * That's My Wife: (1929 & 1933) * The Thaw (2010) * Theatre of Blood (1973) * Theekkadal (1980) * Their Own Desire (1930) * Their Purple Moment (1928) * Theirs is the Glory (1946) * Thelma & Louise (1991) * Them (2006) * Them Thar Hills (1934) * Them! (1954) * Themroc (1942) * Then She Found Me (2008) * Theodora Goes Wild (1936) * Theodore Case Sound Test: Gus Visser and His Singing Duck (1925) * Theodore Rex (1995) * Theorem (1968) * The Theory of Everything: (2006 TV & 2014) * The Theory of Flight (1998) * There Be Dragons (2011) * There is a Secret in my Soup (2001) * There Was a Crooked Man... (1970) * There Was a Father (1942) * There Will Be Blood (2007) * There Will Be No Leave Today (1959) * There's Always Vanilla (1971) * There's a Girl in My Soup (1970) * There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) * There's Something About Mary (1998) * These Are the Damned (1963) * These Three (1936) * They (2002) * They All Laughed (1981) * They Call Me Bruce? (1982) * They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! (1970) * They Call Me Trinity (1971) * They Came Back (2004) * They Died with Their Boots On (1941) * They Drive by Night (1940) * They Go Boom (1929) * They Knew What They Wanted (1940) * They Live (1988) * They Live by Night (1949) * They Might Be Giants (1972) * They Saved Hitler's Brain (1966) * They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1969) * They Still Call Me Bruce (1987) * They Were Expendable (1945) * They're a Weird Mob (1966) * The A.R.K. Report (2013) * Thick as Thieves (2009) * Thicker than Water: (1935, 1999, 2000, 2005 & 2006) * Thief (1981) * The Thief: (1952 & 1997) * The Thief of Baghdad: (1924, 1940 & 1961) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) * The Thief Lord (2006) * Thieves Like Us (1974) * Thieves' Highway (1949) * The Thin Blue Line (1988) * Thin Ice (1937) *''A Thin Line Between Love and Hate'' (1996) * The Thin Man (1934) * The Thin Man Goes Home (1945) * The Thin Red Line: (1964 & 1998) * The Thing: (1982 & 2011) * The Thing About My Folks (2005) * The Thing from Another World (1951) * The Thing with Two Heads (1972) * Things Are Tough All Over (1982) * Things Behind the Sun (2001) * Things to Come (1936) * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995) * Things We Lost in the Fire (2007) * Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her (2000) * Think like a Man (2012) * Thinner (1996) * The Thinning (2016) * The Third Generation (1979) * The Third Man (1949) * The Third Miracle (2000) * The Third Wheel (2002) * Thirst (2009) * Thirteen (2003) * The Thirteen Chairs (1969) * Thirteen Conversations About One Thing (2001) * Thirteen Days (2000) * Thirteen Ghosts: (1960 & 2001) * Thirteen Princess Trees (2006) * Thirteen Women (1932) * The Thirteenth Floor (1999) * The Thirteenth Warrior (1999) * The Thirteenth Year (1999) (TV) * The Thirty Nine Steps (1978) * Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo (1944) * This Is 40 (2012) * This Is the Army (1943) * This Boy's Life (1993) * This Christmas (2007) * This Is Cinerama (1952) * This Is the End (2013) * This Is England (2007) * This Film Is Not Yet Rated (2006) * This Girl's Life (2003) * This Gun for Hire (1942) * This Happy Breed (1944) * This Island Earth (1955) * This Land Is Mine (1943) * This Man Must Die (1969) * This Is Martin Bonner (2013) * This Is Me (2015) * This Means War (2012) * This Must Be the Place (2011) * This Is My Father (1999) * This Is the Night (1932) * This Is Not a Film (2011) * This is Not a Love Song (2003) * This Property Is Condemned (1966) * This Is Spinal Tap (1984) * This Sporting Life (1963) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * The Thomas Crown Affair: (1968 & 1999) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Thor movies: ** Thor (2011) ** Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) ** Thor: The Dark World (2013) ** Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * The Thorn (1974) * Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) * Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines (1965) * Those Were the Days: (1996, 1997, & 2000) * Those Were Wonderful Days (1934) * Thou Shalt Honor Thy Wife (1925) * Thoughtcrimes (2003) * A Thousand Acres (1997) * A Thousand Clouds of Peace (2003) * A Thousand Clowns (1965) * The Thousand Eyes of Dr. Mabuse (1960) * A Thousand Words (2012) * Thousands Cheer (1943) Thr-Thu * Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) * Three (2002) * Three Ages (1923) * Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri '' (2017) * ''Three Body (2016) * The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada (2005) * Three Businessmen (1998) * Three from Buttermilk Village (1978) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Three Coins in the Fountain (1954) * Three Colors series: ** Three Colors: Blue (1993) ** Three Colors: Red (1994) ** Three Colors: White (1994) * Three Comrades (1938) * Three on a Couch (1966) * Three Daughters (1961) * Three Days of the Condor (1975) * Three Dollars (2005) * The Three Faces of Eve (1957) * Three Fugitives (1989) * Three Godfathers (1936) * The Three Godfathers (1916) * Three the Hard Way (1974) * Three Kings (1999) * Three Little Words (1950) * The Three Lives of Thomasina (1964) * The Three Marias (2002) * Three on a Match (1932) * Three Men and a Baby (1987) * Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) * Three Modern Women (1932) * The Three Musketeers: (1921, 1933 serial, 1973, 1992 & 1993) * Three O'Clock High (1987) * Three Outlaw Samurai (1964) * Three Reservists (1971) * Three for the Road (1987) * Three Seasons (1999) * Three Sisters: (1966, 1970, 1970 Olivier & 1994) * Three Smart Girls (1936) * The Three Stooges series: ** The Three Stooges (2000) ** The Three Stooges (2012) ** The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze (1963) ** The Three Stooges Meet Hercules (1962) ** The Three Stooges in Orbit (1962) * Three Stories of Love (2015) * Three to Tango (1999) * Three Times (2005) * Three Women: (1924, 1949 & 1952) * Three Young Texans (1953) * Three... Extremes (2004) * The Threepenny Opera (1931) * Threesome (1994) * The Thrill of It All (1963) * Thriller: A Cruel Picture (1974) * Throne of Blood (1957) * Throne of Elves (2016) * Through a Glass Darkly (1961) * Throw Momma from the Train (1987) * Thru the Mirror (1936) * Thumbelina: (1992 & 1994) * Thumbsucker (2005) * Thunder Bay (1953) * Thunder Road (1958) * Thunderball (1965) * Thunderbird 6 (1968) * Thunderbirds (2004) * Thunderbirds Are Go (1966) * Thunderbolt: (1910, 1929, & 1995) * Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974) * Thunderheart (1992) * Thunderpants (2002) * Thunderstruck (2004) * Thursday (1998) * THX 1138 (1971) * ¡Three Amigos! (1986) Ti * 'Til There Was You (1997) * ...tick...tick...tick... (1970) * Ticker (2001) * A Ticket to Tomahawk (1950) * Tickle Me (1965) * Ticks (1994) * Tideland (2005) * Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! (1990) * The Tied Up Balloon (1967) * Tieta do Agreste (1996) * Tiger Bay (1959) * Tiger on Beat (1988) * The Tiger Brigades (2006) * Tiger Cruise (2004) (TV) * Tiger Eyes (2013) * The Tiger and the Snow (2005) * A Tiger Walks (1964) * Tigerland (2000) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Tightrope (1984) * Tik Tok (2016) * Til Death (2007) * Tilaï (1990) * Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) * Till Human Voices Wake Us (2002) * Till There Was You: (1990 & 2003) * Tillamook Treasure (2006) * Tillie's Punctured Romance (1914) * Tim (1979) * Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie (2012) * Tim Tyler's Luck (1937) * Timber Falls (2008) * Time (2006) * Time After Time (1979) * Time Bandits (1981) * A Time for Burning (1966) * Time Changer (2002) * A Time for Drunken Horses (2000) * Time of Favor (2000) * Time of the Gypsies (1988) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Time to Leave (2006) * A Time to Love and a Time to Die (1958) * The Time Machine: (1960 & 2002) * A Time for Miracles (1980) (TV) * Time Out (2001) * Time Raiders (2016) * Time Regained (1999) * Time Stands Still (1982) * The Time of Their Lives (1946) * The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) * Time Travelers (1976) * The Time Travelers (1964) * Time of the Wolf (2003) * Timecode (2000) * Timecop (1994) * Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003) * Timecrimes (2008) * Timeline (2003) * Timequest (2002) * TiMER (2009) * The Times of Harvey Milk (1984) * Times Square (1980) * Timing (2014) * Tin Cup (1996) * The Tin Drum (1979) * Tin Men (1987) * The Tin Mine (2005) * The Tin Star (1957) * Tin Toy (1988) * The Tingler (1959) * Tinker Bell (2007) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) * Tintin series: ** Tintin and I (2003) ** Tintin and the Blue Oranges (1964) ** Tintin and the Golden Fleece (1961) ** Tintin and the Lake of Sharks (1972) ** Tintin and the Temple of the Sun (1969) * Tiny Furniture (2010) * Tiny Times series: * Tiny Times (2013) * Tiny Times 2 (2013) * Tiny Times 3 (2014) * Tiny Times 4 (2015) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tiovivo c. 1950 (2004) * Tiptoes (2003) * Tirana Year Zero (2002) * Tirant lo Blanc (2006) * Tit for Tat (1935) * Titan A.E. (2000) * Titanic: (1943, 1953, & 1997) * Titanic II (2010) * Titanic Town (1998) * The Titfield Thunderbolt (1952) * Titicut Follies (1967) * Title to Murder (2001) * Tito and Me (1992) * Titus (2000) Tk-To * Tko pjeva zlo ne misli (1970) * TMNT (2007) * To Be and to Have (2002) * To Beat the Band (1935) * To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) * To Catch a Thief (1955) * To the Devil a Daughter (1976) * To Die For: (1989, 1994 & 1995) * The To Do List (2013) * To Each His Own (1946) * To End All Wars (2001) * To Fly! (1976) * To Have and Have Not (1944) * To Have and to Hold (1916) * To Have or Not to Have (2001) * To Hell and Back (1955) * To Joy (1950) * To Kill a King (2003) * To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) * To the Last Man (1923) * To Live (1994) * To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) * To Live in Peace (1947) * To Be or Not to Be: (1942 & 1983) * To Paint or Make Love (2005) * To Rome with Love (2012) * To Save a Life (2010) * To Shoot an Elephant (2009) * To Sir, with Love: (1967 & 2006) * To the Wonder (2013) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) * The Toast of New Orleans (1950) * Tobacco Road (1941) * Tobruk (1967) * Today You Die (2005) * Together: (2000 & 2002) * Together Alone (1991) * Tokyo Drifter (1966) * Tokyo Fist (1955) * Tokyo Ghoul (2017) * Tokyo Godfathers (2003) * Tokyo Gore Police (2008) * Tokyo Joe (1949) * Tōkyō Mukokuseki Shōjo (2015) * Tokyo Olympiad (1965) * Tokyo Raiders (2000) * Tokyo Story (1953) * Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) * The Tokyo Trial (2006) * TokyoPlastic (2004) * Tol'able David (1921) * The Toll of the Sea (1922) * Tom & Huck (1995) * Tom Horn (1980) * Tom and Jerry films: ** Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) ** Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) ** Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) ** Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) ** Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) ** Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) ** Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) ** Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) ** Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) ** Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) ** Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) ** Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) ** Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) ** Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom Jones (1963) * Tom Sawyer: (1973 & 2000) * Tom Thumb (1958) * Tom White (2004) * Tom-Yum-Goong (2005) * The Tomb of Ligeia (1965) * Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) * Tomb Robber (2014) * Tomb of the Werewolf (2004) * Tomboy (1985) * Tombs of the Blind Dead (1971) * Tombstone (1993) * Tombstone, the Town Too Tough to Die (1942) * Tomcats: (1977 & 2001) * Tommy (1975) * Tommy Boy (1995) * Tomorrow: (1972, 1988 & 2001) * Tomorrowland (2015) * Tomorrow I Will Date With Yesterday's You (2016) * Tomorrow Is Forever (1946) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) * Tomorrow, When the War Began (2012) * Tongpan (1977) * Toni (1935) * Tonight for Sure (1962) * Tonite Let's All Make Love in London (1967) * Tony Rome (1967) * Tony Takitani (2004) * Too Late the Hero (1970) * Too Late for Tears (1979) * Too Much Johnson (1938) * The Toolbox Murders (1978) * Toolbox Murders (2004) * Toomelah (2011) * Tooth Fairy (2011) * Tootsie (1982) * Top Banana (1954) * Top Five (2014) * Top Gun (1986) * Top Gun: Maverick (2020) * Top Hat (1935) * Top Secret! (1984) * Top of the World (1997) * Topaz: (1945 & 1969) * Topkapi (1964) * El Topo (1970) * Topper (1937) * Topper Returns (1941) * Topsy-Turvy (1999) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) * Torch Song (1953) * Torment (1944) * Tormented: (1960, 2009 British, 2009 short, 2011) * Torn Curtain (1966) * Torque (2004) * Torremolinos 73 (2003) * Torrente 2: Misión en Marbella (2001) * Torrente, el brazo tonto de la ley (1998) * Torso (1973) * Tortilla Flaps (1958) * Tortilla Soup (2002) * The Tortoise and the Hare: (1934 & 2008) * Torture Garden (1967) * Tosun Pasa (1976) * Total Balalaika Show (1994) * Total Eclipse (1995) * Total Recall: (1990 & 2012) * Touch (1997) * The Touch (1971) * A Touch of Class (1973) * Touch of Evil (1958) * Touch of Pink (2004) * A Touch of Zen (1969) * Touchez pas au grisbi (1954) * Touching the Void (2003) * Tough Guys (1986) * The Tourist (2010) * Tourist Trap (1979) * The Tournament (2009) * Tout va bien (1972) * Tovarich (1937) * Towards the Sun (1955) * Towelhead (2008) * Tower Heist (2011) * Tower of London (1939) * Tower of Terror: (1941 & 1997) * The Towering Inferno (1974) * The Town (2010) * Town & Country (2001) * A Town Called Panic (2009) * Town of the Dragon (2014) * A Town Like Alice (1956) * The Town That Dreaded Sundown: (1976 & 2014) * The Toxic Avenger series: ** The Toxic Avenger (1984) ** The Toxic Avenger Part II (1989) ** The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie (1989) * Toxic Zombies (1980) * The Toy (1982) * Toy Soldiers (1991) * Toy Spoiler '' (2004) * ''Toy Story series: ** Toy Story (1995) ** Toy Story 2 (1999) ** Toy Story 3 (2010) ** Toy Story 4 (2019) * Toys (1992) * À ton image (2004) Tr-Tt * Traces of Death (1993) * The Traffickers (2012) * Trailer Park Boys: The Movie (2006) * Trailer Park of Terror (2008) * Train (2009) * The Train (1964) * Train of Life (1998) * Train Ride (2005) * The Train Robbers (1973) * Training Day (2001) * Trainspotting (1996) * Traitor (2008) * Traitor or Patriot (2000) * The Tramp (1915) * Trance (2013) * Trance and Dance in Bali (1952) * Trancers (1985) * Transamerica (2005) * Transcendence (2014) * Transfer (1966) *''Transformers'' film series: ** Transformers (2007) ** Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) ** Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) ** Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) ** The Transformers: The Movie (1986) * Transit (2012) * Transmorphers (2007) * Transmorphers: Fall of Man (2009) * Transparent Man (1954) *''The Transporter'' film series: ** The Transporter (2002) ** Transporter 2 (2005) ** Transporter 3 (2008) ** The Transporter Refueled (2015) * Transsiberian (2008) * Transylvania 6-5000: (1963 & 1985) * A Trap for Santa Claus (1909) * Trapped: (1949 & 2002) * Trapped in Paradise (1994) * Tras el cristal (1986) * Trash (1970) * Trauma: (1993 & 2004) * Traumschiff Surprise - Periode 1 (2004) * Travellers and Magicians (2003) * Travels with My Aunt (1972) * Treasure Island: (1934, 1950, 1972 animated, 1972 live-action, 1982, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1990 TV, & 1999) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (1948) * The Treatment (2001) * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1945) * The Tree of Life (2011) * The Tree of Might (1990) * A Tree of Palme (2002) * The Tree of Wooden Clogs (1978) * Trees Lounge (1996) * Trekkies (1997) * Tremors series: ** Tremors (1990) ** Tremors 2: Aftershocks (1996) ** Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001) ** Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2004) ** Tremors 5: Bloodlines (2015) ** Tremors: A Cold Day in Hell (2018) * Trespass: (1992 & 2011) * The Trespasser (1929) * The Trial: (1962 & 1993) * Trial and Error (1997) * Triangle (2009) * Tribute: (1980 & 2009) * Trick (1999) * Trick or Treat: (1986 & 2006) * Tricky Brains (1990) * The Tricky Master (1999) * The Trigger Effect (1996) * Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) * Trilogy of Terror (1975) (TV) * Trilogy of Terror II (1996) (TV) * Trinity (2001) * Trinity Is STILL My Name! (1972) * The Trip (1967) * The Trip to Bountiful (1985) * A Trip to the Moon (1902) * Tripfall (2000) * Triple Trouble (1918) * The Triplets of Belleville (2003) * Triplex (1991) * Trishna: (1978, 2009 & 2011) * Tristan & Isolde (2006) * Tristana (1970) * Tristram Shandy: A Cock and Bull Story (2006) * The Triumph of the Nerds: The Rise of Accidental Empires (1996) (TV) * The Triumph of the Weak (1918) * Triumph of the Will (1935) * Triumphs of a Man Called Horse (1983) * Trixie (2000) * Trog (1970) * Trois hommes et un couffin (1985) * Trojan War (1997) * Trojan Warrior (2002) * Troll: ** Troll (1986) ** Troll 2 (1990) ** Troll 3 (1990) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Troll Hunter (2010) * The Trollenberg Terror (1958) * Trolley Troubles (1927) *''Trolls'' (2016) * Tromeo and Juliet (1996) * Tron (1982) * Tron: Legacy (2010) * Troop Beverly Hills (1989) * Troops (1997) * Trop belle pour toi (1989) * Tropic of Ice (1987) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Tropical Malady (2004) * Le Trou (1960) * The Trouble with Angels (1966) * Trouble with the Curve (2012) * Trouble Every Day (2001) * The Trouble with Girls (1969) * The Trouble with Harry (1955) * Trouble Makers: (1948 & 2006) * Trouble Man (1972) * The Trouble with Men and Women (2003) * Trouble in Paradise (1932) * Troubled Laughter (1979) * Troy (2004) * Tru Confessions (2002) (TV) * The Truce (1997) * Truck Turner (1974) * Trudell (2005) * True Believer (1989) * True Confessions (1981) * True Crime (1999) * True Grit: (1969 & 2010) * True Lies (1994) * True Love (1989) * True Romance (1993) * True Stories (1986) * The True Story of Ah Q (1981) * Truly, Madly, Deeply (1990) * The Truman Show (1998) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) * Trunk to Cairo (1966) * Trust: (1990 & 2010) * Trust the Man (2006) * The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) * The Truth About Charlie (2002) * The Truth About Love (2004) * Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997) * Truth or Dare (1991) * Tsotsi (2005) * Tsugaru Folk Song (1973) * Tsukue no Nakami (2007) * Tsukuroi Tatsu Hito (2015) * Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite (2011) * TT3D: Closer to the Edge (2011) Tu-Ty * Tube Tales (1999) * Tuck Everlasting: (1981 & 2002) * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) * Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) * Tuff Turf (1985) * Tulips Shall Grow (1942) * Tulivesi (1994) * Tully (2018) * Tulsa (1949) * Tumbleweeds: (1925 & 1999) * Tumko Na Bhool Paayenge (2002) * The Tune (1992) * Tunes of Glory (1960) * Tunnel Vision: (1976 & 1995) * Tupac: Resurrection (2003) * Turbo (2013) * Turbo Kid (2015) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) * Turbulence: (2000 & 2011) * Turbulence series: ** Turbulence (1997) ** Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying (1999) ** Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal (2001) * Turistas (2006) * Turkish Delight: (1927 & 1973) * Turn It Up (2000) * Turn Left, Turn Right (2003) * Turner & Hooch (1989) * The Turning Point: (1952 & 1977) * Turok: Son of Stone (2008) * Turtles Can Fly (2004) * Turtles Forever (2009, TV) * Tuvalu (1999) * The Tuxedo (2002) * The TV Set (2006) * Tweetie Pie (1947) * Tweety and the Beanstalk (1957) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Twelfth Night: (1933, 1955, 1980 & 1986 * Twelfth Night: Or What You Will (1996) * Twelve (2010) * The Twelve Chairs: (1970, 1971 & 1976) * The Twelve Months: (1956 & 1972) * Twelve Months (1980) * Twelve O'Clock High (1949) * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Twentieth Century (1934) * Twenty Bucks (1993) * Twenty Minutes of Love (1914) * Twenty-Four Eyes (1954) * Twentynine Palms (2003) * Twice Upon a Time: (1953 & 1983) * Twice Upon a Yesterday (1999) * Twilight (1998) * Twilight of Honor (1963) * Twilight of the Ice Nymphs (1997) * Twilight Online (2014) * The Twilight Saga series: ** Twilight (2008) ** The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) ** The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) ** The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) ** The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012) * The Twilight Samurai (2002) * Twilight Syndrome: Dead Go Round (2008) * Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) * Twin Dragons (1992) * Twin Falls Idaho (1999) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992) * Twin Sisters: (1934 & 2002) * Twin Town (1997) * Twinkle, Twinkle Lucky Stars (1995) * Twins: (1925 & 1988) * The Twins: (1923 & 2005) * The Twins Effect (2003) * The Twins Effect II (2004) * Twins of Evil (1971) * Twist (2003) * The Twist (1976) * Twisted: (1986, 1996 & 2004) * Twisted Desire (1996) (TV) * Twisted Justice (2016) * Twisted Nerve (1968) * Twisted Obsession (1990) * Twister: (1989 & 1996) * Twitch of the Death Nerve (1971) * Twixt (2011) * Two Arabian Knights (1927) * Two Brothers: (1929 & 2004) * The Two Brothers (1910) * Two Can Play That Game (2001) * Two Cops (1993) * Two Daughters (1961) * Two English Girls (1971) * Two Evil Eyes (1991) * The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (1960) * Two Girls and a Guy (1997) * Two Great Sheep (2004) * Two Hands (1999) * Two Hands: The Leon Fleisher Story (2006) * Two If by Sea (1996) * The Two Jakes (1974) * Two of a Kind: (1951 & 1983) * Two Men and a Wardrobe (1958) * Two for the Money (2005) * Two Moon Junction (1988) * The Two Mrs. Carrolls (1947) * Two Much (1995) * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970) * Two Plus Fours (1930) * Two for the Road (1967) * Two Rode Together (1961) * Two for the Seesaw (1962) * Two Solitudes (1978) * Two Stage Sisters (1964) * Two Tars (1928) * Two Thousand Maniacs! (1964) * Two or Three Things I Know About Her (1967) * Two of Us: (1987 TV & 2000) * The Two of Us (1967) * Two Weeks: (1920 & 2006) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) * Two Women: (1960, 1947 & 1999) * Two-Fisted Tales (1992, TV) * Two-Lane Blacktop (1971) * Two-Minute Warning (1976) * Two-Way Stretch (1960) * The Twonky (1953) * Tyler Perry Presents Peeples (2013) * Typhoon: (1933, 1940 & 2005) * The Typhoon (1914) * Typhoon Noruda (2015) * Tyrannosaur (2011) * Tyson: (1995 & 2008) Previous: List of films: S Next: List of films: U–W See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists